User talk:D.A.Martin
Welcome to Joepedia! Thanks for your edit to the G.I. Joe: Resolute (cartoon) page. You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You can also from scratch. You can refer to our list of templates on how you can lay out your articles. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to come join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. Use your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * or your drawings. * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Destron Commander (Talk) 12:23, April 22, 2009 Have Fun! Congrats! Congrats on winning the Ultimate Strike Force Battle! http://gijoe.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Gcheung28/G.I._Joe_Ultimate_Strike_Force_Winner Brian 17:42, March 29, 2013 (UTC) About Scott Thank you for that edit. Now if only we could add an info box. I can't do it because I don't know how to upload the photo in.Pof203 (talk) 22:11, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Again, thanks.Pof203 (talk) 22:47, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Disambiguation of characters One of the things that makes me wonder is how far we can disambiguate different incarnations of characters into separate pages. Characters like Duke and Destro have many different incarnations and backstories that it's practical to separate RAH, Sigma 6, movie versions etc into their own pages. It also makes sense as each version of them are so different from the other. What most troubling is the IDW comics continuity that borrows/translates concepts and characters from RAH. While it might makes sense to disambiguate RAH Duke and IDW Duke because of their differing backgrounds and each has a large backstory, it makes one wonder if we can justify other characters like say Big Ben who has only few appearances in his original RAH version and then only a one-off appearance in IDW. Either version of Big Ben aren't really too far off from each other. Should we still disambiguate Big Ben and other similar?--Destron Commander (talk) 02:15, October 7, 2016 (UTC) I also think it's better to be practical and keep Big Ben in one page. Hi-Tech also keeps one page for his RAH and Sigma 6 versions since his only RAH appearance was Valor vs Venom, and his Sigma 6 version was practically the same character. --D.A.Martin (talk) 02:13, October 8, 2016 (UTC) Shipwreck edit Ok then, never watched those. Other than that, you and other Mods should start adding to the pages of the characters and the cartoons they appeared in since there's less info on them here then there is in The Transformers wiki. I've been doing some of it, but could use a hand with it, please. Blockade3 (talk) 19:53, November 27, 2017 (UTC)